Cloaks and Jokes
by Cheiro
Summary: When people see you a certain way, you start to see yourself that way. You become that image, whether you want to or not. When Beastboy and Raven accidentally switch diaries, false perceptions are lost and new affections are found. BBRae. R
1. Burnt Breakfast

"Morning y'all," yawned Cyborg as he entered the main room. He received a nod of acknowledgement from Robin, who was busy flirting with Starfire on the couch in front of the television. Starfire, who was giggling shamelessly, didn't hear him. Rubbing the sleep out of his one real eye, he continued to walk down the stairs and head towards the kitchen. Beastboy was already there scrambling egg substitutes and cooking tofu bacon. Cyborg lifted an eyebrow in disgust but continued to walk towards the fridge. He had long ago decided that an argument with Beastboy on vegan issues would never end. Robin had mediated an uneasy truce that as long as neither of them tries to force his dish on the other, they would stop the constant bickering.

Hearing the whirring of the sliding doors, the cybernetic teen looked up from the fridge to see Raven standing in the doorway with her hood up. Uninterested, he returned to scanning for a suitable breakfast.

However Beastboy continued to gaze at the young woman slowly gliding towards the coffee machine. He watched her pale, slender hands reach out from the folds of cape and gracefully place tea leaves in the strainer. Her face remained hidden beneath her hood.

_I wonder why she's not showing her face, _Beastboy thought._ Raven should take her hood off more often and flaunt that pert nose and those sexy eyes…whoa!! Did I just think the words "sexy" and "Raven" in the same sentence? And the scary part is, this isn't the first time! It's official. I'm crazy. _He looked slightly below her face and cocked his head to one side. _Then on the other hand, she's got a nice rack and ass—_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a large fire that had erupted from the neglected eggs and bacon. Flames were sprouting from the pan and licking at his hand. Giving a loud shout, he pulled his hand back and used the other to try and contain the fire. After Beastboy flailed around for a couple minutes, Raven covered the stove in a black aura, suffocating the flames. Then she came over to green changeling and took his burnt hand in hers. Soon a black glow was transmitted from her hand to his. Beastboy felt a cool tingling sensation overcome the blistering heat. Looking up he saw how close he really was to her face. By the time Raven was done healing, a dark blush had taken control of Beastboy's face.

"Uh...thanks Rae," Beastboy managed to stammer out, laughing nervously. Raven simply left without acknowledging his presence.

_Damn these stupid hormones_, Beastboy thought before turning to see how his breakfast had fared during the fire. All that remained of his breakfast was ash. "Shit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Sincerely, Beastboy," the changeling murmured to himself as he signed off in a black leather book. Given it was more like faux leather. He would never dream of using the skin of a fellow creature for a book. The horror. 

He had been writing in his journal on one of the large boulders that were sprawled around the shore outside of Titan's Tower. Closing the book, he began to trek back towards the Tower. As he was walking through one of the hallways that lead to his room, his shoulder connected with something, causing him to drop his journal in the process. Looking up, his eyes connected with two lavender orbs.

Beastboy and Raven's eyes held for a brief moment before they both scrambled to recover what they had dropped. Beastboy handed one of the books back to her, loosing himself in her eyes once again. "Thanks," Raven mumbled softly before walking briskly in the direction of her room.

Beastboy stood there for a few seconds, mouth slightly agape, before he continued walking towards his room. Once there, he threw the journal on his desk and jumped onto his bed with a flop. He stared at the ceiling for awhile, unable to get the mysterious girl out of his head. All of a sudden, his stomach grumbled. He sat up, clutching his gut, and remembered the breakfast he never had.

_I am _sooo_ hungry! Maybe there's a candy bar or something in my room._ With that he turned into a blood hound and started sniffing through the large piles of dirty clothes and magazines scattered throughout the room. _That's funny_, he thought,_ something smells like leather._ He started sniffing around, searching for the origin of the smell. Finally he settled on his journal. _That doesn't smell like my journal...Oh no!_

Hurredly he changed back into his human form and opened the book. On the first hand, written in very neat script, said:

The Diary of Raven

Beastboy paced around his room, weighing his options. He could just return it to her, but she would get mad and accuse him of reading it. _So then, why shouldn't I just read it? She's going to get mad at me anyways, I might as well get something out of it. Like maybe who she likes..._

Beast boy turned over the first page and started reading.


	2. Why the Raven Never Smiles

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I'm a slow writer. Not to mention all the shit I have to deal with at school. Good news is my basketball team will be good this year.

Chapter 2: Why the Raven Never Smiles

Dear Diary, 

_This is my 6th diary since my birth. As you are new, I will explain to you why I write. The High Priestess Azar has told me that I should right my emotions down so that I may be able to understand them better. If I can understand them, then I may be able to control them. So here I am, writing, outside the temple. _

_I love Azarath in the springtime. The hills are covered by new grass and wildflowers. I especially like the lilies of the valley. They are so white and pure; it's almost a pity to pick them. Almost._

_Spring also means the shedding of winter clothes. I love wearing my light blue cotton dress and sandals. They are so much more comfortable than the clothes I wear in the winter, all those petticoats!_

_It is all very tranquil. While sitting outside here and looking at the meadow, I don't have to worry about losing control of my powers. Azar once gave me a mirror for meditation. She says that it leads to my mind, but I don't really like to use it. I prefer the meadow. It's scary in my mind with everything dark and morbid. Is that really what my mind is like? Why am I so dark?_

_The temple alarm has just been sounded. Who would attack us? Azarath is a peaceful country, we have no interest in war. I must go, Azar is calling me._

_Sincerely,_

_Raven_

Beastboy smiled at the image of a young Raven, happy and carefree. What had happened to change her so much so that she would become withdrawn and moody? Beastboy turned the page over. The next couple of pages had been ripped and had dark splotches on them. Taking a closer look he realized it was blood. He finally found a page that was legible and started reading.

_It's been three months since Trigon, my father, destroyed Azarath. I still cannot believe that he is my father. Why didn't Azar tell me? It's not fair to speak ill of the dead but...ahh! I'm just so mad!_

_Maybe if she had told me I would have been able to fight against his call, refuse to do his bidding. But I couldn't. He was too strong. And so, I helped him destroy the world I loved._

_I don't know where I am and I don't really care. I can't go back to Azarath since my father Trigon left it in complete ruins. My mind's world is a paradise compared to what remains of Azarath._

_I can't remember the last time I ate or took a shower. Nothing seems to hold the same importance. I can imagine what I look like. I'm all skin and bones and my hair is in dreadlocks. I'm caked in dried blood, both my own and the blood of those I love. Who would take in a monster like me?_

_I can no longer find my control anymore; anything I approach ends up exploding. Ever since I met Trigon, my powers seem to have increased dramatically. I fear that I am far too dangerous to be around others. I'm constantly fighting against the rage that my father left behind. Maybe it would be best if I just killed myself and ended my pathetic life. Then at least my father wouldn't be able to control me._

_No, I mustn't think that way. There has to be some other reason I was born, some greater purpose than just to die. Azar said I would have an important destiny. I won't allow that destiny to be her murderer. _

_I will meditate again. I WILL regain control._

_Sincerely,_

_Raven_

Beastboy looked up for a moment. He didn't like reading about Raven being afraid. She was a beautiful person; she never deserved to suffer like that. He wished he could have helped her, told her she wasn't alone, but the truth was, back then, she was all alone. With a resigned sigh, he turned the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have found a new way to control my powers. All I have to do is deny access to my emotions. I may no longer be able to feel joy, but I won't be able to feel pain or sadness either. Or Betrayal. Gone are the days when I could feel unbridled joy running through the fields of Azarath or swimming in her clear lakes. It will be hard for a while, I know, but I won't allow myself to be Trigon's vessel. I will restrain it._

_Now that I have regained control, I have formulated a plan on what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. I remember Azar telling me stories of my mother, Arella. She was supposed to be a beautiful woman from a place called Earth. I have decided that is where I will go to start a new life._

_First I must clean myself up. I highly doubt my mother's people would be willing to accept me in my current condition._

_I traveled back to Azarath to see if any of my possessions remained. The streets are littered with dead bodies, both those of the demons and the people of Azarath, but mostly the latter. I made my way back to the temple and found it nearly destroyed. My old quarters had been completely buried beneath the stone walls that once protected it. Since my powers are not yet strong enough to move them, I checked to see if Azar's room had remained intact. Approaching it, I saw that only the south wall had been knocked down. Azar had always surrounded her room with powerful protection spells._

_The first thing I did was to wash myself in the spring in her room. It felt so good to finally be clean. As the blood was washed from my skin it felt like I had been cleansed of some of my sins. For the first time I had hope for my future. Then a nearby boulder exploded, pelting me with fragments of stone. I had forgotten to restrain my emotions. It was then that I first realized how hard it was going to be for me to remain emotionless._

_After I finished washing, I looked in her closet. All that was there was the leotard and cloak that priestesses were required to wear. _

_Dressed, I left to find my way to Earth and start a new life._

_Maybe this life will be better._

_Sincerely,_

_Raven_

Beastboy suddenly felt a swell of irrational pride. He should have known Raven wouldn't give up that easily. She was a fighter.

Skimming the next few entries, he realized they were just a detailed, emotionless account of her battles as a Teen Titan. He flipped through the book, trying to look for an entry that gave more insight into her mind. Finally the last entry caught his attention. Once again, he began to read.

A/N: Okay. You know the drill. Press the button below and give me some feed back. Remember, as long as it's **constructive**, flames are accepted.


	3. A Quick Joke and Easy Laugh

Chapter 3: A Quick Joke and Easy Laugh

Raven paced her room nervously as she tried to get all of her emotions in check after her run in with Beastboy in the hallway. Why did she always lose control when he was around? It had been worse during breakfast. She hoped he hadn't noticed when the ketchup packets on the far side of the counter blew while she was healing his burn. The close contact had been a bit too much.

_Why do I have it this bad?_ she asked herself. _What is it about him I'm so attracted to? He's not particularly hot. Though the pointy ears are kind of a turn on...What am I thinking?!_

The young woman tossed her diary on the bed before collapsing into her pillows. Staring at the ceiling, she continued to evaluate her feelings towards her green teammate. Trying to deny his allure, she mentally made a list of all the thinks she didn't like about Beastboy. _He's always trying to make stupid jokes. He's on some weird campaign to turn us all into vegans. He always is bugging me, never leaving me alone._ As she thought this, a new idea popped into her mind._ But then again, do I really want to be alone? I think he's the only one who doesn't give up when I shut the door in his face._ _Maybe he stays because he loves me too. No that can't be it. It's probably just like some dare Cyborg and the others put him up to._

Depression started to settle in after the last thought. Suddenly her room's already dim lighting began to flicker. _Ugh! This should not be happening, I should have more control. I once made a promise to myself that I would detach myself from my emotions. I won't let anyone else suffer for my weakness._

_Maybe I'll be able to sort out some of my feelings better if I write them out..._ Raven thought as she grabbed her diary. She stroked the cover of the book to try to gather some of the security that her diary provided. But something was wrong. This book didn't feel like the worn leather her diary did. In a panic, she opened to the first page. It read:

How to tell a Joke and Win the Heart of the Ladies (a.k.a. My Journal)

By Beastboy

_I didn't know Beastboy has a journal. Look at the date; he's only had it for about a month. Wait, if this book is Beastboy's, then where is my diary? Oh no! Beastboy must have it!_ Raven thought. She began to float a few inches over her bed, trying to, not very effectively, beat back the anxiety and fear that was threatening to overtake her.

"All right. It's okay," she mumbled through heavy breathing as she tried to calm herself down. "This can be viewed as an opportunity. I can read his book, maybe get some insight into what really goes on inside Beastboy's mind. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

_Dear Dia—Journal,_

_I shall christen you Journal, for Diary is no name for a book to keep a _man's _thoughts_.

_I the great Beastboy have bought you so that you may know of my heroic exploits as the most important member of the crime-fighting group known as the Teen Titans. I sort of feel sorry for my other teammates, always having to stand in the shadows, watching me parade around in the spotlight. _

_Oh well._

_Anyways I recently defeated Mad Mod as he tried to convert America into some strange British world. Robin is normally our leader (only because I feel it's necessary to give the other members some hope) but he had his youth zapped up by Mod's magic rod thingy. Anyway, I single handedly came up with a plot that helped us defeat these really big redcoat soldiers and restore Robin's youth. That's right, it was all me. _

_Well anyways, the alarm's going off again. I'll have to leave you while I go save the world or something._

_Sincerely,_

_Beastboy_

Raven sighed. _Well he's not cocky,_ she thought sarcastically. _I would think that the place where he keeps his innermost thoughts would give more insight into him than this._ She skimmed through the pages; all of them were like this one until she reached the last one. Noticing that it was dated today, she began to read.

_Dear Journal,_

_I can't take this anymore. If I can't write in here what I really think, then where can I express myself? Every since the beast got loose..._

_I have a confession to make. I'm not the shining star of the Teen Titans. In fact, I'm probably the weak link. I'm surrounded by people with tremendous powers and abilities and intellect, and I just don't know what to do with myself. So I've decided to be the funny man, the one with a quick joke and an easy laugh. It's just easier than admitting that I'm useless._

_It started when I first joined the Titans. I saw how serious everyone was. Robin was trying to build a reputation apart from Batman, Cyborg was dealing with suddenly being half-robot, Starfire was new to the planet and working on adjusting, and Raven, well she just never said anything. I had gotten used to my condition a long time ago, so I felt it was my duty to lighten the mood. And that job just seems to have stuck._

_All the Titan's have their insecurities and they need someway to vent. I guess I just thought it was more important for others to be happy, even if it meant me getting my feelings hurt every once in a while. People need to feel like their more important than someone. It's human nature. I don't really mind being the one that's always at the bottom._

_All right I guess I do mind. It would be nice to be the important one for a change, the one who all the others looked up to rather than down at (both literally and figuratively). For once I would like to be the one with the power._

_Instead I'm the one with the quick joke and easy laugh._

_That's one of the reasons the beast inside me took over me so easily. Cyborg says that my primal beast was released by the chemicals at the lab, that it's not my fault I did those things I did. But the thing is I liked the power it gave me. For once I didn't feel the need to make others feel better about themselves, to be so self-sacrificing. I was the one with the power. I could get people to listen to what I wanted them to do._

_The Titans have only seen one side of me. I never show them the anger or pain I feel. I don't think they could handle it. Cyborg says the beast was created by the chemicals. He was wrong. The chemicals didn't mess with my DNA, the just let my guard down. I'm afraid the beast is what I really am._

_I think Raven's the only one who really understands what I go through. She knows what it is like to have to control something terrible yet intoxicating. I've seen her rage, and it's so huge. It's amazing to me that she's able to control it._

_Maybe that's why I'm so attracted to her. I remember seeing her today at breakfast and thinking some really _really _dirty thoughts. But she doesn't deserve that. She deserves someone so much better than me, as if she would even look at me. If the Titans were a wolf pack I would be the omega, the outcast. There's no way she would consider being with me. _

_I remember it hurt so much when she was obsessed with that Malchior guy, maybe that's why I always spied on her. But I think I just wanted to make sure she was happy, even if it meant I wasn't with her._

_Even though she always is insulting me or making fun of me, I think she is the only one who can do it and still make me happy by the end of a conversation. She's the only one who makes me feel good about myself._

_I will leave you with that._

_Sincerely,_

_Beastboy._

-333333-

A/N: I'm having trouble thinking of epithets for Raven. All I can think of is half-demon and lavender-eyed girl, neither of which I like. If anyone can think of any better ones, please tell me.

I just got around to checking my e-mail. Thanks to **Jason Cristerna**, **Fantazy, talim**, **KidFlashisHot, the-dragon-whisperer, **and **Wave Maker **for your positive reviews.

**dannyspudge: **I totally know what you're going through. When I got knee surgery a week before finals, I had to take the tests while high off of painkillers. Not as easy as one might think. And just so you know, I'm a girl.

**A fan:**I can honestly say I have never had a more flattering review. I'm glad you like the story.

**quite-a-shame:** I don't really feel like writing down the hundreds of battles Raven has probably faced since coming to Earth. It would get boring not only to write but for most people to read since most people have probably seen most of the episodes anyways. As you see in this chapter, it's not all in BB's PoV. I don't know if this counts as Raven making fun of him or not. But do keep in mind she is secretly head over heals for her green teammate, so she probably wouldn't be doing that much making fun of him when other people aren't around. I thank you for your suggestions though.

To all other readers out there who don't review: Thanks for reading my story, but your not really helping me. I post these stories because my writing sucks. I need all the input I can get on how to make it better so press the little button below and tell me what you think. Don't worry if it's not all rainbows and unicorns. A little pain never hurt anybody. Okay, well maybe it did, but that's not the point. Just review.


	4. Pretend It Never Happened

I decided to put a disclaimer because I'm cool like that. It probably won't be in the next chapter. I mean if you really think about it, who the hell wants to sue a bunch of kids because they got some ideas and wrote them down. And since no ones making any money, I don't think they have grounds to sue either.

Anyways here it goes: I don't own Teen Titans or Albert Camus's The Stranger in any way, shape, or form. So try to sue me for writing about this. I'll counter-sue your ass right back. Don't think I won't. I live in northern California, so my family gets sued a lot for really stupid things. But we have good lawyers. Haven't lost yet.

-444444-

Chapter 4: Pretend it Never Happened

Beastboy had noticed a trend in Raven's writing preceding the final entry. Each passage since coming to Earth had been emotionless, but the ones following Terra's arrival had decreasing amounts of detachment and increasing amounts of sentiment culminating in the final one. The last one seemed to be written as if something in Raven's mind had popped, and she just wrote down everything that she had been holding in.

_Dear Diary,_

_Honestly I don't know what's wrong with me. Every time I'm around him I get all nervous. Take this morning for instance. I wake up at five o'clock, meditate for four hours to keep my emotions in check, and then go down to get some breakfast. First thing I see is Beastboy, and it's as if those last four hours never happened. I immediately am fighting for control so I put up my hood. _

_Recently I realized that I use my hood as another way to hide myself, block myself off from the rest of the world. I figure if they rest of the world can't see my face, then people can't see my facial expressions and therefore my emotions. If others don't know how I feel, I believe I won't have to deal with them. It's so much easier just to deny reality. I hate waking up. _

_Damn Camus. Damn existentialism. Life was so much easier when everything I did seemed to be part of something. I liked the feeling that my actions were part of a bigger picture, not some random event in the series of events that are my life. Then I had to go read The Stranger. Crappy book. But it got me thinking, does life really matter? I was raised to believe that a person had a unique destiny. That destiny was the most important thing. Now I don't really know. Did I mention I hate Camus?_

_But when I see him, it's like all that doesn't matter. So life sucks. So everything I do doesn't matter. He's still here, outside my door, trying to make me laugh. He doesn't give up on me even when I have given up on myself. He's the one I protect every time I fight, not the pedestrians or the city. I'm not that selfless of a person. It's just him. Lordy, I bet Beastboy doesn't even care!_

_He's too busy mourning over that blond tart. I don't think he even notices that Terra betrayed us, sold us out to our arch nemesis. One selfless act cannot replace all she did. She killed hundreds in her take over of the city and enslaved the rest. After she betrayed us. She did the two things I hate the most: enslave and betray. Those hit a certain chord when it comes to me. They're what my father did to me. I hate him. I hate her._

_And of course she took the easy way out. She killed herself. People always say that dying for your country is a noble thing to do. But when you die that last moment is all that happens. There are no consequences, no regrets and that one moment is what all the world remembers you for. No matter what you have done, all the people you have hurt, as long as in the end you do something "noble" you all right in everybody else's books. Well sorry if I disagree. Death is just and end, only one thing. If you really want to repent, you have to work for it. I hate how she took the easy way out._

_But that's not why I hate her. I hate her because she could do anything she wanted. Her conscience would always play second to her id 1. She didn't care about a little thing about the future because she didn't need to. I was always envious of that. I am always working for some sort of redemption for my past, a sign that everything will be all right. She never had to do that._

_I'm also jealous she could be there for Beastboy. Or maybe it's because Beastboy was there for her. I'm not quite sure if there's a difference. Whatever I'm jealous. I'm so tired of being all alone. I wish Beastboy was there for me not her._

_Wow. I don't think I've ever let loose this completely. I think I'm glad I did. Maybe I'll try it again._

_Sincerely,_

_Raven_

Beastboy closed the book. Raven liked him. A lot. This was probably the best day of his life. Then he remembered how he found this out. He read Raven's diary. She was going to butcher him. Literally. Yes, she loved him, but that book had a lot of deeply personal things in it. He was sure that she wouldn't appreciate him knowing about her past. What her father forced her to do was terrible. Beastboy now understood why she put so much effort in to distancing herself from others; she didn't want to be judged for her history.

"And if she finds out I know about it...I don't know what will happen," Beastboy said to himself. "I don't know if she would choose me over her pride, and I don't want to risk it. I'll pretend this never happened. I'll just return it to her and hope she believes me when I tell her I didn't read it."

With that he closed the book and walked towards Raven's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Raven's Room...

_He likes me. Beastboy has a crush on me!_ Raven thought. She twirled around and landed on her bed with a muffled thud, holding Beastboy's journal close to her heart. She looked up at her ceiling with a huge grin on her face. Then all her candles exploded.

Suddenly the smile left her face as she got up off the bed and walked over to her dresser. Feeling around in the top drawer, she pulled out new candles and set them up in a practiced motion. Then she sat back down to think.

_I still can't control my powers,_ Raven thought. _I don't want to hurt him. I've gotten better at differentiating my powers, but it's still so easy to feel rage. If I feel too much, then my father might take control again. I won't let him destroy this world too. I can't succumb to my affection for Beastboy yet. It just wouldn't work._

I'll just pretend like this never happened. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy raised his hand to knock on Raven's door when it opened. He saw Raven give him a look of shock before recovering her composure.

"Hey Rae," he said. "I was just returning your diary. I think we switched ours."

"Yeah, me too," she said pulling out the black book.

Several seconds passed with both of them continuing to stand in Raven's doorway, neither willing to make eye contact. Finally Beastboy said, "So...You didn't read it did you?"

"N-no," Raven said quickly, "you?"

"Of course not," he stammered, laughing nervously.

More silence.

"I just remembered I have a thing I'm supposed to do at...the place."

"Yeah me too."

With that they both turned their backs on each other quickly and walked in opposite directions.

-444444-

1 id-in Freudian psychoanalytic theory, the part of the psyche that is unconscious and the source of primitive instinctive impulses and drives. The other parts of the psyche are the ego and the superego.

A/N: Yes I know their approach to handling their feelings is infantile, but don't worry, the story isn't over. Sorry this chapter took so long to post. League has started for basketball and I'm coming home every night either from a two and a half practice or a basketball game where I play basically the entire time except for about four minutes. Not to mention Monday and Wednesday when I have volleyball practice after. So I'm a bit tired at night. And it's not as if I have any free time on weekends. But don't worry the next chapter shouldn't take as long.

Reviews:

Thanks to **BBANDRAVEN'SLOVER**,** The Last,** **Draco's Secret Lover**, **DragonWriter2**, **Angelfire412**, **purplerave**, **Hikari-Moriyaku**, **Pop-Qla**, **Lonelyfairy**,

**Justin7**, **A-little-angel**, **Michellesdaughter**, **dragoon-ban**, **Lady** **Crystaline** **of** **Jewel** **Cove**, **dancingirl3**, and **Alpha-331** for the encouragement.

**darknightingale**-I'm glad you don't think my writing is decent, but unfortunately my English teacher doesn't. Also I have high standards for myself and since English is currently my worst subject, I'm working on improving it. Of course English is the most important class when it comes to colleges. Murphy's Law. Oh well. Thank you again for reviewing.

**Coco**-I'm glad I could make you smile. I totally agree with you on the lavender-eyed girl. That's one of the reasons I want to different ones.

**KidFlashisHot**-How can you tell he's hot? He's a comic book character. It's not like you can see what Bart looks like in real life. Just wondering. Anyways, thank you so much for your support.

**Sleeping Bag**-I hear what your saying about the epithets but I'm not going to overuse them like classical poets. They mainly used it to fit the meter; I'm just trying not to be overly repetitious. Honestly the biggest turn-off in writing for me is when people use do things like "Raven went to the kitchen. Then Raven got some tea and back to her room. Raven went to meditate. Etc." I don't want to be like that.

**aurorasmist**-I'm so happy you liked how I portrayed Beastboy's thoughts. The whole point of this story was as an exhibit for that kind of person.

**turq**-Just as a tip: when a story says that there is another chapter but you can't get to it, got to the url and change the last number to the chapter you want e.g. http:www .fanfiction. net/s/2145438/**2**/ change the two to a three.

**quite-a-shame**-Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so defensive. I actually liked that input you gave me. I'm bad at getting sarcasm. Normally I figure it out by facial expressions and tone of voice but since it's written it's harder.

Thank you all who reviewed. Those who read but didn't review, slap yourselves on the wrist right now. Please review, even if you're writing to say my stuff is crap. Praise me. Flame me. Whatever. Just give me some feedback.


	5. Isolation with Company

I use _Arrested in Shanghai_ by Rancid later in the chapter. I really recommend listening to it. It's a hella good song.

-555555-

Chapter 5: Isolation with Company

Two Weeks. That's how long it had been since Beastboy "accidentally" read Raven's diary, and since then, the only thing on his mind was how he was going to make his first move...

"Beastboy, watch out!" Starfire shouted. Snapping out of his daydream, Beastboy rolled to avoid the pieces of the Jump City Ritz that were now flying, across Main Street, at him.

After he recovered his stature he looked over his shoulder to get a better look at the creature the Titans were now facing. It was covered in thick brown fur and had a face that seemed to be a cross between a cat and a monkey. Although humanoid, it seemed more comfortable running on all fours, each limb ending in a hand or foot with six-inch claws. Although it was only six feet tall, it was remarkably strong and incredibly fast.

"Hey Soda Machine," Beastboy, panting from the adrenaline, shouted at Cyborg. "Next time S.T.A.R. Labs decides to play with genetic mutation, tell them not to take their creations out on walks without leashes."

"Shut up Grass Stain," Cyborg shouted, loosening a blast at the creature. The blast missed, hitting a streetlight instead. With the base weakened, the lamp began to fall on top of Raven. Raven, who was busy trying to dodge the slashes the creature was now throwing at her, was unaware of the impending danger from above.

Beastboy, without thinking, dove in order to knock Raven out of harm's way. The lamp instead hit the creature directly on the head, slamming it to the ground.

"You all right?" Beastboy asked. Then he realized how close he was, how he could see her porcelain skin, her amethyst eyes, her very soft lips…

_Too close_, Raven thought, panicking. She quickly pushed him off her and got up, nervously brushing off imaginary dust. Beastboy stood up as well, whistling anxiously. Both refused to look the other one in the face. Neither noticed the creature get up and jump on them.

_Oh damn_, Beastboy thought right before blacking out, _I guess these things have thicker skin than I thought._

-

Raven woke up in the infirmary. She could clearly see Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire staring at her. And Robin didn't look too happy.

"What the fuck were you two doing out there? You could have been killed!"

Raven blinked. _Two?_ Then she looked to her right and saw Beastboy lying in the bed next to her. All of a sudden she remembered what was going on. _The creature, the lamp, Beastboy landing on top of me..._

A blush crept slowly onto her face when she remembered that last thought. _I'll just pretend it never happened,_ she thought before returning her focus to the now raging Robin.

"Not only could you have been killed, but you endangered the operation and the others around you! How the hell could you two be so stupid"? Robin screamed, veins popping from his forehead. "I'm not an idiot. I know that something has been going on between you two that has caused you to avoid each other. I was fine with it when you guys were in the tower; I figured you guys would figure out how to deal with it on your own. But now that it's affecting you in the field, I am going to have to fix it."

"How do you expect to do that"? Beastboy inquired.

"I'm glad you asked," Cyborg said before turning on one of the monitors. On the screen, there were several blueprints of a room neither Raven nor Beastboy had seen before. "While you two were catatonic, we built a room in the basement of the tower. It is built out of 4 meters of a lead and steal alloy. This means the Grass Stain will be unable to break down the walls using some morph or burrow through it. The toxicity of the walls, if consumed, would kill him.

Also, we asked Zatanna, from the Justice League, to put a charm on the room so that Raven couldn't teleport out of it. So basically you two are trapped. We've decided that we're going to put you into that room and leave you there until you settle your differences"

"What"? both Raven and Beastboy shouted, exchanging nervous glances.

Next thing they knew, they were locked in the room, still looking at each other nervously.

"How will they know when we have 'solved' our differences"? Beastboy asked.

"I don't know," Raven answered.

"Oh"

-

The room was a cold slate color. In the center of the room, there was a steel table with two chairs, made of the same material, on the opposite side. In one corner there were two blankets and two pillows. Their teammates had told them they were willing to keep them in there for days if need be.

Raven had claimed one corner and was busy meditating. Beastboy had taken the opposite one. Drumming a steady beat he began to sing slowly:

"They was sure I was guilty but I committed no crime

They said confessions bring lenience so they put me on the line

So I protest the massacres at the Tiananmen Square

My friends said yo, stay away man, you better not go fucking back there, oh!

"One day I may write about my opinions about the state

And freedom of expression they would never tolerate

And the military secrets that I never did steal

I didn't start no violence, no, and there was nobody that I killed, no.

"So I have a clear account of all the abuses of power

And the memories of my homeland have now gone sour

And I only got one weapon; it's so plain for me to see

My only weapon, I call, poetry"

Raven opened one eye to look at Beastboy to see him completely into the song. She was really turned on.

"And I don't even know why

The truth seems like a lie

In my cell there is no sky

When I was arrested in Shanghai

"Into wealth and privilege, huh, I was not born

But a devotion to freedom and liberty, I was sworn

So every emotion is studied, watched and controlled

Who gets paid, who gets disciplined, who gets rolled

"A transmitter beams my coordinates anywhere on earth

And radio waves, surveillance, satellite burst

Open up your skull and let some knowledge come in

Crack open the cranium and let awareness begin..."

She was starting to notice the little things about him, from the wrinkles around his eyes as he scrunched them up to the way his fang would disappear behind his lip as he sang. She could feel her emotions rising dangerously close to the surface.

"And I don't even know why

The truth seems like a lie

In my cell there is no sky

When I was arrested in Shanghai

When I was arrested in Shanghai

When I was arrested in Shang-oomph!"

Beastboy was suddenly flung across the cell by a black hand. Landing on his butt, he looked up at Raven. "What the hell did you do that for"? he asked irritably.

"Couldn't concentrate," Raven stated. That wasn't a lie. His sheer presence was making it hard to focus. But, because of his singing, her lust was dangerously close to controlling her body. Her feelings were becoming harder and harder to deny.

Something in Beastboy snapped. All the pain and angst he had been holding in since joining the Titans suddenly burst to the surface. "Can't concentrate! You fling me across the room, nearly breaking my fucking neck, because you can't concentrate? At least give me a good reason"

Raven just sat there numbly, completely shocked by Beastboy's sudden outburst.

"I mean you've been acting weird ever since I read your diary—"

That's when Raven got angry too. "You read it! I have a lot of personal stuff in there. I don't appreciate—"

"You don't appreciate what? Me reading it? Or me knowing that you like me?"

Raven gasped.

Beastboy didn't care.

"Yeah, I know you like me. And you know what? I like you too."

"I know," Raven whispered, looking away guiltily.

"You know! You know and you've let me suffer for the past two fucking weeks! I can't believe you!"

"You are so full of shit, you know that BB? I _made _you suffer? Why couldn't you come up to me and say 'Hey I like you, you like me, let's do something'?"

"What would you have said, Raven?"

"No"

"Exactly. You would have said no"

"Oh don't give me that. You don't know what it's like to be the daughter of the devil! I have had to spend my entire life worrying about my powers—"

"Don't give me your powers excuse again. You don't have to let yourself be ruled by your father. News flash: he's not here. Stop using him as an excuse"

"How dare y—"

Raven was interrupted by Beastboy's sudden kiss. Her eyes open wide when she realized what was happening, but she soon closed them, deepening the kiss. It wasn't a great kiss, neither was that experienced, but it served its purpose. When they broke away, both were tingling all over.

"See," Beastboy croaked, "nothing blew up"

"Yeah," Raven said before pulling him into another, deeper, kiss.

-555555-

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I know it's been a while since I posted the last chapter but I have a good excuse. I broke my nose. Damn bitch elbowed me in the face during a basketball game. And we lost. Gah! Thank God I didn't get any blood on my jersey, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to go back in. Anyways, it made it a bit difficult to concentrate on anything else.

I want to thank my reviewers. You're what got me to update even with the many distractions.

A special thanks to **kawaiiseeker987**, **kminyufreak5**, **The** **Mad** **shoe**, **harryptaxd204**, **Philsoraptor**, **CelestialAquaintance**, **CrazyIdiot**, **zazgal**, **coqui82**, **Brandy**, **VeelaChic**, **Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove**, **hieibandit**, **orionred**, **grape flavored stapler**, **dancingirl3**, **Gubba-Gubba**, **StarfireFowl**, and **Draco's Secret Lover**.

**Pop-Qla**-As you can see, I added more. Next chapter, I might even add a plot! (but no promises)

KidFlashisHot-I have seen that Smallville episode and I can tell you I was not really paying attention to Bart when he was standing next to Tom Welling. Everyone around him just seems to pale in comparison. But the actor who played Bart was also in Jack and Bobby this week. He was pretty hot in it. Anyways, thanks for the compliments. 

**Cat**-Um, honey, I don't think its good that every time you look in the mirror you compare yourself to an imaginary bitch. You might want to get some help. Anyways, I'm not saying I hate Terra, I just don't like her.

**Coco**-I know my chapters are short and take a while to post. It's just that (a) I'm an extremely busy person and (b) I have ADD. When I write, I'll sit down, write like a paragraph (if I'm into it) and then go do something else and come back to it later. I just can't concentrate very well. But I'm glad you like my story.

**Kay Jay8**-I never said that I hated her. Honestly I don't think its possible to hate somebody that doesn't exist. But I do think she's an annoying character.

**Zapper**-Yay! My first flame! You made my day.

**Goldfishgal**-Wow, you made me feel special.

**Steve-Racer**-I never said that that was my opinion of Terra. Please remember, I was talking from Raven's perspective, a person who had destroyed her home dimension. Now Raven was trying to repent. In that perspective, Terra would seem as if she took the easy way out. Also I'm glad you seem to like Terra, but if you know anything about the comic books, you would know that she was a bad guy to begin with.

**quite-a-shame**-Yeah I agree about your idea about Beastboy if we were doing a superficial version of him, like what is portrayed on the tv show. Remember, though, in my story, Beastboy has been holding a lot in. He never tells anyone about all his anxiety. You can sort of see this in the tv show too. He never talks about losing Terra. Also, we know more about everybody's past than him. We know Starfire is a Tamaranian princess, Cyborg used to be a big star athlete, and Raven is from a place called Azarath and doesn't like her father. What do we really know about Beastboy? That's just my rant.

Anyways, continuing my traditional blog I am telling you to review. Praise, criticize, flame, whatever. Reviews help me.


End file.
